


De esas veces que Lucifer se entrega a sus pensamientos más oscuros.

by Naznachenie_Hatake



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Lucifer is a good angel, Maze tiene razón, Romance, Trixie es amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naznachenie_Hatake/pseuds/Naznachenie_Hatake
Summary: Lucifer suele ser frontal con las cosas de los demás, pero con las personales, están guardadas bajo llave hasta que él decide explorarlos un rato.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr Wolf (MrWhiteWolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhiteWolf/gifts).



> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir de este fandom. Y hoy, tengo una buena razón para eso. <3
> 
> Si no has visto la serie, es posible que no entiendas nada de lo que esta escrito aquí.

Ese no era el plan, de alguna forma encontraba la razón en cada vez que Maze se lo sacaba en cara, lo sabía, entendía pero no por ello le pensaba dar la razón. Para nada. Una cosa es decir mentiras, otra muy distinta era ocultar una verdad. Su orgullo estaba por encima de Maze, y no dolía reconocerlo hasta cierto punto. 

Lo de Chloe, fue pura casualidad conocerla, tal vez la manera no era una propia bendición de su querido padre pero no podía pedir una mejor cosa, tenía ese _noseque_ que aún no sabe cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo decirle que ella es la luz y él la polilla que se está estrellando continuamente contra ésta? Sí, sabe que un día se va a quemar lo suficiente y sin retorno pero es como una deliciosa adicción que no quiere que mengüe en ningún instante.

 _Pero todo pro, trae su contra. Es un ciclo sin fin al cual se había acostumbrado hace un tiempo._ Cuando su padre le había dado una patada en el trasero y arrojado al infierno sin derecho a practicar la historia del hijo prodigo.

  **Primer contra,** Daniel Detective-Idiota Espinoza. Porque ¿En serio? No saber y hacerse el tonto eran cosas diferentes, él practicaba lo segundo con frecuencia cuando Daniel era un tema en mesa. Podía leer sus celos a kilómetros. Pero después pensaba que él era quién era: Samael, quien alguna vez fue hijo predilecto. El orgullo era su pecado capital ¿Recuerdan?  Pero disfrutaba secretamente el fuego chispea en sus ojos con furia porque Chloe recurría primero a él que a otra persona.

  **Segundo contra,** esa pulga. ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba? Chloe la llamaba monita, para él era una pulga de humano que a veces no le gustaba tener cerca pero conquista los alrededores de las tierras y vencerás, un refrán que le había aprendido al destino con el paso y peso del tiempo. Por eso se dejaba achuchar por esa niña ¿Y qué decir? Cuando la conoció, supo que como hija de Chloe, era lo suficientemente aguerrida como para defenderse con convicción.

  **Tercera contra,** ¡Ese _noseque_ de Chloe! Era fácil hacer que cualquier humano le dijera lo que deseaba, escudriñar en su más oscuro y turbios secretos hasta hacer sus propias conclusiones pero con Decker era darse de golpes contra un muro de concreto solido antes de saber lo que realmente quería esa rubia. No había forma ni manera. Y eso le exasperaba un poquito.

 Y después de todo eso, estaba Linda y su explicación del por qué, era su forma de darle a entender aquello que sabía pero que no se iba a admitir en voz alta al menos de momento. Por todo lo que había hecho por Chloe, por su familia, por el mismo detective idiota. Lucifer alzó el vaso con ese alcohol ámbar, una sensación que quemaba deliciosamente su garganta y sonrió porque era hora de dejar esos pensamiento tan serios, tenía un asunto del cual encargarse, bueno no, tenía dos asuntos de los cuales encargarse y se llaman Brittany y Brittany. Y con esa sonrisa flameante, rodea la cintura de cada mujer con cada uno de sus brazos.

  _Bajo ningún concepto iba a admitir que le había agarrado cariño a Trixie, que iba a cuidar del detective idiota porque era importante para la niña y para Chloe, tampoco iba a admitir que tenía un pequeño calor que se apretaba entre pecho y espalda cada vez que pensaba en Chloe. Otro día lo haría._


End file.
